The Pantherlily of Fiore
by bluemagesfairytail
Summary: Lilia Bless was never considered lucky, and at age 15 she was shipped off to Fiore Private to be a gym leader. However, she gets more than she bargains for as she meets the new people residing there and goes on adventures wilder than her own writer's imagination. Maybe she is lucky, after all. SYOC closed, please read and review. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the first chapter of my new SYOC story...But please, do read the instructions below if you are going to put in an OC, alright?**

Lilia worked hard every day, every night-but she could never please the person that mattered most-her dear father.

He had divorced her mother when Lilia was only seven, and she had not known the pain that would come, as she went with her father to live in the Hoenn region under their company, Bless Corporations. Her older brother, Yuko, had run away, taking her Jade with him, leaving her all alone. Lilia had gone to live with her father...

And hated every minute, no, every second of it.

She was nothing special to the man who had given her life, simply a child he had been burdened to care for. Lilia tried and tried to make her father proud, countlessly getting the best grades she could achieve, writing books that were published, and taking extra classes that she aced on pokemon skills and battling, just to make her father feel proud of her-

Yet all of it was in vain.

Lilia had given everything to make him happy, everything-and when she decided, she was going to start thinking of herself, and she proposed the idea of her becoming an author, he said,

_No._

_"No child of mine is going to do something as meaningless as write! Lilia, you will be my heir to Bless Corporations! Either that, or you become gym leader or Champion of Fiore, not a writer of some trashy fiction," he said, and tossed her notebook across the floor distastefully._

_Then, the little Lilia, only eight years of age, had cried as she stumbled out of the room after retrieving her notebook that was tossed aside so carelessly, like trash._

That was the last time she had cried, when she was eight. Then she began to stop trying so hard to gain her father's trust and happiness. She realized how much he didn't care, and she stopped caring as well. Never again did she share any ambitions or achievements or any conversations that lingered on for more than two minutes with him again.

She was hardened, cold as stone, until she turned fifteen, and had acquired her full pokemon team, which he had encouraged her to do.

And then...

He shipped her off to Fiore to go to the gym leaders academy to train to become a gym leader, and Lilia felt his cold, disapproving stare as she looked back on Hoenn as the boat left the docks.

Okay, so that was chapter 1. Lilia is my main character, but I have two slots for other main characters, and I need alot more gym leaders in training. In all, I need 12 new characters and will choose 2 to become main characters. I need six boys and six girls.

Name:(Full name, and nicknames)

Age:(either fifteen or sixteen)

Gender(only one)

Appearance(clothes, hair, eyes, height, weight, if you want, and skin tone)

personality:(Please be descriptive, or I might have to go along with what I feel matches your character, which may not be what you want)

history:(family relationships, what they did before coming to Fiore's gym academy)

Romance:(Check yes or no)

Flaws:(What can be developed and what is wrong)

Strengths:(Good things)

Hobbies:(like, breeding or contests that they might do on the side)

IQ:(nothing higher than 150, plz)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is bluemagesfairytail with the newest chapter of Pantherlily. Thank you for OC's...I will be using most of them, and will tell you here that I'm using, so far, Rameriez Silvana, Kira, and Chihiko. Thank you for submitting, and PM me the pokemon when you have a chance. Only three though, for now. PM me the pokemon, don't put it in a review. Thanks, and Enjoy.**

Lilia stood at the ship's deck, face indifferent ot her surroundings. People chattered, kids played, but to her, it was annoying. They were being loud, and that was what she hated most when writing.

_Think, Lilia, Think!_ The brunette with pink eyes thought, as she shut her eyes in annoyance. There was too much noise here. She had come out for some piece and quiet with her notebook and was about to write, when people crammed the deck and started making noise. She had come out in her white sundress and hat, prepared for peace and quiet, only to be treated with this.

Lilia scoffed and got up from her chair, giving up, relinquishing the nice outside air and smell of the sea on the deck for peace and quiet in her personal cabin. Slowly, she trudged, leaving the inspiration of the sea for her cramped cabin.

The brunette girl locked herself inside of the room as soon as she got the chance, and sat down infront of the provided desk and slapped her notebook down, along with her pen, and sighed.

Why did her father want to kick her out so badly? Sure, she did cause him some trouble in times of business by interupting, bat that was once in her lifetime, and she was a good daughter. Maybe it was just to spite her, since he wanted her to be a gym leader or Champion instead of a writer.

Filial Piety, anyone?

The brunette girl still heard people outside making a bunch of noise, and grunted in irritation. There was no way she could write like this...She would have to wait when they were all asleep to wrie, then it would be quiet.

Disappointed, Lilia decided to leave her notebook and go to the cafe in the ship for some lemonade to clear her head. It was stressful, having to take it in all at once, that she was just kicked out of the house and sent to boarding school.

Lilia arrived at the cafe, which was spotless and clean, as usual. It wasn't that crowded, since mostly everyone was outside on the deck, so she waited in line and bought her drink, then sat down and tried to tune out everyone's voices as she boredly began to sip her drink and checked her voicemail on her phone.

_Nothing from dad, as usual,_ Lilia thought, as she looked through the messages. There were a few from her friends from private school on Hoenn, which she gladly texted back to, and a few from some random people, which she deleted. After doing a double check to make sure none came in from her father, she dejectedly put down the phone.

_Arrgh, why do I even care? _ Lilia asked herself angrily, putting her phone on the side as she thought to herself, _he's never cared about me very much, so why should I care about him?_

Once Lilia had finished her lemonade, she put a tip down on the napkin and left the glass, picking up her phone as she left the cafe in a hurry, wanting nothing to do with the people outside. Once she was in her hot cabin, she sighed and decided it was time for a swim, and got out her swim suit, although a bit reluctant to go out and see more loud people making fools of themselves outside.

_Oh well,_ Lilia thought, sighing. _She was about to go to Boarding school, might as well live a little, you know, before being sent to jail._

Once in her swimuit,which was a modest two piece, Lilia left the cabin with a towel and change of clothes, as well as her notebook and pen, just in case a ray of inspriation hit her. She went back out on the deck, and she could feel the fresh, cool air hit her as the warm sun descended onto her back.

Now, if only it weren't so loud...

Lilia walked over to the pool, which only a few other people were using. Some little kids were on the shallow side, so she went on the deeper side where some guys were playing with a beachball and got a chair and table and sat down.

The sea seemed to overlap itself as waves were sent crashing down on the trough. A few seconds after watching a particularly small wave hit the water with a splash, Lilia smiled and began writing. She was going along great when a very wet beachball hit her on the head, making water spray ontop of her writing, and non water proof paper.

Lilia gasped as the water began to sink through all twenty thin pages written so far, smudging out all the ink. She felt tears coming on as the wet writing reminded her of her father crumpling up her very first story. The guys who were playing with the ball apologized, but she ignored them and took her stuff in a hurry and speed walked back to her cabin, fully realizing why her father had sent her here.

To straighten her choices out. Obviously, this was a sign that she was not meant to be a writer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This is bluemagesfairytail with the third chapter of pantherlily. :3 I have the following OC's that will be accepted-Kira kun, Rameriez, Chihiko, Izuna and Willa. I have seven more slots, three for boys and four for girls. Thank you all for submitting your OC's, please PM me the pokemon you have and their moves, but only three for now, OK? Enjoy this next chapter...Hehe...Will some OC's come out here?**

Lilia had spent hours trying to recover the writing, but once the pages were dry, the ink was already, too. The black writing was smudged together, mashed up into incoherent scribbles. A tear leaked out of her eye. Twenty pages, gone, because she had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. A feeling of disappointment rang through her as she brushed her hair and changed into her pajamas.

_Maybe father was right,_ Lilia thought, sniffling. Perhaps this was a sign that she shouldn't be a writer. Lilia began tearing up as she tucked herself into bed, miserable.

And her teary eyes closed, sleep overtaking her in it's warm embrace.

_"Father, father! I just aced my elite class for pokemon skills and training, with the top grades there," Lilia said, racing up to her father, a tall brunette man in a business tuxedo. _

_Lates Bless was the President of Bless Corp, the biggest and richest stock trading business in Hoenn, that was recently booming with success. Lilia's father, if possible, ignored her even more._

_"Can't you see I'm working? For the last time, stop bothering me, and don't show me your grades, when I know what your getting anyway!" He barked, looking away from his computer, green eyes glaring. Lilia shrunk down._

_"Yes, daddy..."_

_"And, stop slouching, what did I tell you? My, my, you are being very disobedient today. Perhaps I should send you away to your mother? Or maybe drop you off at an orphanage?" Lates hissed, and his daughter shook her head profusely, tears welling up in her bright pink eyes. He snarled and she ran outside, the door slamming._

_Outside of her Father's office, Lilia felt the vibrations as the door slammed shut and she leaned against the wall, sniffling. Why couldn't her father love her and be proud of her? Did he really mean it, when he said he would drop her off at an orphanage?_

_No, daddy..._

_I don't want to leave..._

_Please..?_

Lilia woke up, jolting up, eyes wide open. _Just a dream_, she thought, tears running down her cheeks. _No, a nightmare._

Lilia got up, throwing her feet off of the bed and standing, stretching as she thought of yesterday and looked at her notebook, and tears threatened to reappear. She quickly looked away and went into the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and washed her face, then looked into the mirror, staring back at her deep pink eyes.

_Why did her father hate her..?_

Lilia quickly shook off the feeling of sorrow that threatened to reappear and make her cry, and brushed out her long, silky brown hair. After putting it up into a ponytail instead of her regular natural style, which was leaving it down. Then, she changed from her oversized T-shirt and short shorts into her yellow sundress, tying the knot at the back and clipping part of her choppy bangs back. Lilia stared at her arms, and put on her white petticoat too, just in case it was cold.

After then, leaving the bathroom and packing up the rest of her belongings, Lilia put her suitcase by the door. When the boat had arrived, she wanted to be the first one off of it. God, she hated this boat, and would pay to see it get burned, just like her dreams of being a writer were. Lilia exited her cabin and headed to the cafe for breakfast, where only a couple dozen people were at, since it was early. She ordered a sandwich and some juice and took a seat at an empty table.

Lilia checked her phone again. No messages of good luck from her father. No apologies from her father.

Nothing.

She glared at her phone and quickly snapped open her juice can, then unwrapped the cellophane covered food in an angry hurry, almost flipping the top of the bread off of the meat. She sighed and folded her napkin on her lap. The rest of the passengers were already filling the place up, and Lilia mentally groaned at the loud noise already starting to form. It was getting so loud, she almost didn't hear the timid voice ask,

"Can I sit here, p...please?"

Lilia looked up to see a girl with long, black hair and shimmering violet eyes, with pale-ish skin. Already, Lilia knew that the girl was much taller than her, standing at a 5'11 opposed to her 5'5. She wore a black-ish blue shirt and tan jeans with white wrist bands and a grey hoodie that was unzipped. Lilia noticed she was on the skinny side, but not as skinny as herself. Then again, she was a stick compared to others.

"Go ahead. What's your name?" Lilia asked, trying to be friendly. The poor girl infront of her had probably already gotten the wrong idea of her, due to her brutality with a sandwich...

"I'm Willow, or Willa Smith..." The girl said quietly as she sat down, placing her tray of salad and milk on top of the table. "Y...You are?"

Lilia smiled, trying to appear happy although in fact, she was steaming mad. But Willa didn't need to know that. "My name is Lilia Bless, but please, you can call me Lily if you want."

Willa smiled, seeming a bit less nervous now, and opened up the carton of salad. "Hm, that name seems familiar," she said, as she then twisted the cap off of her milk. Lilia took a sip of her juice.

"It's a common last name," she said, half lying, half telling the truth. Bless wasn't a rare last name, though that wasn't why it sounded familiar to Willa. The violet-eyed girl nodded at Lilia's response, and then asked,

"So, are you attending the gym leader's academy?"

Lilia nodded, a bit surprised that Willa knew so quickly. "How'd you guess?" She asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Willa looked at her and took a tiny, polite sip of milk. "Your age fits the description of the academy, either fifteen or sixteen, plus, you look pretty strret smart, and all students at the academy travel alone, so..."

Lilia nodded, impressed, and smiled. "Your pretty smart. I presume you're going to the academy, too?"

Willa nodded and ate some of her salad, stabbing at a tomato. "Yes, I am, but I'm not sure what to expect, really...I'm a bit nervous about going there, although I've heard it's a great school."

Lilia smiled. "I think everyone going is nervous, I mean, it's a prestigious academy for genius prodigies to become tycoons in Fiore. Who wouldn't be nervous?" She asked.

The black haired student looked at her. "You don't seem very nervous," she said timidly, and Lilia shrugged.

"My dad..." Lilia started, about to tell her how he used to make her go to academies and private schools, but then stopped. "I went to a private school before, so it's about the same thing, for me, anyway. But you shouldn't be nervous about anything there. If you got accepted, you go, and then do your best. Simple."

Will smiled at Lilia and wiped her mouth politely with the napkin on her lap. "Thanks...So, where are you from?"

Lilia looked at the sea outside the window, and contemplated telling her for a moment, realizing that if she was honest, Willa might put two and two together and realize why her last name sounded familiar. But, then again, it wasn't good to lie to people, and she could deny her heritage if it came up.

"I was born in Sinnoh, but then moved to Hoenn with my father," Lilia replied, and full, she pushed the remainder of her food to the side. "What about you, Willa?"

The girl with purple eyes looked down for a moment, seeming dazed. "Oh, um, Johto, but, not really in any of the big cities, just Violet City. But it was small there," she said, and gulped down some of her drink, seeming a bit nervous again. Lilia shrugged it off and looked at her.

"Done?"

Willa looked a bit surprised, but happy to keep talking to Lilia as the two went and threw away their trash and exited the now crowded cafe. They went onto the deck, where there was only ocean ahead, but they knew Fiore was just a few miles away.

"So, what do you like to do?" Willa asked, staring into the vast sea green space, smiling as the foamy waves crashed down over the water.

"Well," Lilia said, thinking. She honestly didn't know anymore. She'd say writing, but, she gave up on that when her notebook had been ruined. "Battling, and I used to like writing, a while ago," she replied, feeling better.

Willa smiled. "Sounds cool. Did you write any books?"

Lilia looked at the seemingly endless ocean. "A few when I was young that got published, but, nothing that big."

Willa smiled. "Wow, that sounds cool...I wish I could do that..."

"Why?" Lilia asked, voice sounding a bit bitter. "What do you like to do?"

"Well," Willa started seeming dreamy as the clouds slowly drifted away in the light blue sky, "I like writing too, but I'm not the best at it. I'm better at drawing, and archery."

"Archery?" The brunette asked her.

The violet eyed girl nodded, and inhaled the scent of seasalt and clean air deeply. "Yup, archery. I use it for self defense, you know, like if I ever get stuck somewhere without pokemon or something."

Lilia nodded and smiled. "Cool. I'd like to see your drawings sometime."

The black haired girl nearly jumped in surprise, seeming a bit nervous again. "Really? My...My drawings?"

Lilia chuckled a bit. "If you wanted to. But not forcing you to, or anything. I mean, I can't show you my writing, since I don't have a copy, but if you'd like to show me-"

"Yes! No problem!" Willa said, grinning, and Lilia smiled back. She was feeling alot less frustrated, and happy that the girl was now less timid when she talked to her. "When we get off the boat, and when I have my suitcase, I'll show you. My sketchpad is in there."

Lilia looked at the sky and could see a green dot on the horizon. She immediately smiled. "Hey, I can see the island-"

**"Attention, passengers,"** the intercom buzzer said, and all people on the deck looked over to the mic. **"Attention, passengers. We are arriving at Fiore, the island paridise. Please ready your suitcases and belongings. We will be docking in about fifteen minutes."**

"Well," Lilia said, and nodded. "Let's go get our things and meet right here when we come back, okay? I want to be the first one off this boat."

Willa nodded. "Okay!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Lilia smiled as she walked back to her cabin, this time alone, as Willa went the other way to retrieve her suitcase from her cabin. She wasn't even off the boat and she had made a friend. Lilia walked back to her room and unlocked the door, grabbing her suitcase and phone, then scanning the room one last time to see if she had forgotten anything or not. Her pink eyes settled on the notebook on the desk.

Lilia quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag, wordlessly leaving the room and dodging other people who were heading back to their cabins as well. She walked over to the deck, where she could already see Willa walking from the other side. Lilia gestured her to follow as they walked up to the port.

The two, being the first ones there, could see the island rapidly approaching. Although Lilia was loath to go, she found herself agreeing, that Fiore was an island paradise. The lush vegetation stuck out and she could see the soft, glimmering white sand off of the beach. Over the beach was a plateau of steps reaching a large building built into the mountain pass, which was undoubtedly the Gym Leaders Academy. Willa drummed her fingers on the rail in excitement as the boat approached, getting closer by the second.

A man was waiting on the docks, with a bright red flag. He was waving it to the right, and the boat followed the directions he was signaling, docking in the empty space by another impressive boat labelled the _Monoceros._

The ramp on the side of the boat was lowered, and many people cut and shoved their way through, beating Lilia and Willa off the ship and onto the island. They began gawking and Lilia rolled her eyes. Willa giggled at the immature tourists who began to squeal at the sight of some rare bird pokemon. They ended up getting off last, stepping onto the docks and seeing a guide from the gym leaders academy with a sign. Both girls followed and looked at the girl, who had long black hair in two stylish braids and wore a blue and white school girl unifrom and skirt.

"Hi, I'm Candice," she said, smiling. "We have to wait for the others to come down from other boats, but you can introduce yourselves to me while your waiting."

"I'm Lilia," the brunette girl said. Willa looked nervous once more as she introduced herself, and Lilia figured she must be nervous around new people.

Suddenly, a huge thud came from the boat that was neighboring by the cruise liner that Lilia and Willa had come from. A few suitcases were haphazardly dropped from the inside, and a guy was climbing over the edge, probably too lazy to lower the rail or something. He landed onto the docks neatly, picking up his belongings.

"Gym Leader Academy?" He asked Candice, who nodded and introduced herself. Lilia looked at the guy.

He was older than both of them, probably, since he was about six feet and his face looked mature. He was pale and had lime green eyes and silvery hair. The guy wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants to match, and an unbuttoned blackover coat. He had whitw gloves and steel shoulder guards over his coat that resembled the upper head of a dragon.

"I'm Ramiriez Silvana from Kanto."

Candice checked his name off on her clipboard and he looked at Lilia and Willa with a cool demeanor to him. "You two are?"

Lilia looked at him and nodded. "Lilia Bless of Hoenn. Nice to meet you," she said, and politely shook his hand. Willa tensed up and muttered her full name before squeaking and looking away. The silver haired boy looked confused as he shrugged.

"Oh, look," Candice said, pointing, as a boat came into view in the distance. "There's the next boat!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the fourth chapter of Pantherlily. Thank you to those who submitted OC's, which are, as follows...Kira-kun from risen truth ruthless lies, Coco from SpookyShimmerGal, Rameriez from Phil the Persona Guy, Willa from Hazelblossom, Izuna from FlashRadar5, and PantherX14. I appreciate your OC's alot, thank you! Also, to PantherX14, thank you, I try to work on character alot when I do OC stories. Thank you to those who reviewed, it makes me happy to know you read the story! There are now 2 spots for males left and four for girls. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Lilia, Willa, Candice, and Ramiriez watched as the next boat docked, and, like the luxury cruiser, the tourists rudely cut infront of the younger passengers. Last came a girl and a boy, both not talking to eachother. They walked off, girl first, and went over to Candice.

"Are you here for the Gym Leaders Academy?" Candice asked, getting ready to check of names from the clipboard. They nodded at the same time, but the girl spoke up first.

"I'm Chihiko Blake," she said, and Candice found her name on the clipboard. Chihiko had brown hair done in a short pixie cut, and chocolate colored eyes, and skin less pale than Lilia's and Willa's, but it wasn't like she was too tan either. She wore a black, button up vest over a long sleeves black and gray striped T-shirt. Chihiko wore black skinny jeans and black lace up boots, and also a rose necklace and zubat shaped earrings.

The other boy smiled, looking dazed. "I'm Kira Koizumi. Call me Ki-Kun." Kira was tall, about 5'9, and had shaggy black hair and neon green eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and a simple blue coat over it, and black pinstriped pants and classic brown leather loafers. He had a trainer's belt and a green choker over his neck.

"Well," Candice said, scanning the papers on the clipboard, "You guys are the last ones to come, so we can go up to the academy now."

"Everyone else is already here?" Chihiko asked, looking at Lilia, Willa, and Ramiriez.

Candice nodded, turning to the plateau leading up to the school built into the mountain pass. "Yes, but they've already gone up to their rooms. We're going up now, so follow me, and don't trip!"

Lilia and Willa drifted to the back by Chihiko, the three following Kira and Ramiriez. Lilia smiled at Chihiko, trying to make a good first impression.

"Hi, My name's Lilia Bless, it's nice to meet you," she said, and Willa nodded, shyly introducing herself. Chihiko looked at them a bit warily, but smiled.

"I'm Chihiko Blake, but call me Coco...Nice to meet you, I guess. Sorry, I'm not a very cheerful person. I don't do the whole butterflies and rainbows thing," Chihiko said, and Lilia nodded. She didn't find it very rude, or anything, because truth be told, she wasn't the happiest person in the world either.

"So, do you guys know anything about this school?" Chihiko asked, trying to be social. Lilia could tell talking alot wasn't really her thing, although shye semed to be nice.

Willa shook her head. "I only applied at the last minute," she said. Lilia looked ahead as they walked up the spiraling steps. "Not really, besides it's really prestigious and all that. I think there are only, like, three classes in the entire school."

"Really?" Chihiko asked, looking like she was in doubt. Lilia nodded.

"There's the fifteen and sixteen year old's class, our class, to be precise, and two more classes with different age groups. But that's all I know," she said, and up ahead, Candice nodded.

"That's correct," the guide said. "Gym Leader's Academy, or Fiore Private, has three classes of twelve trainers each."

"Only twelve?" Kira asked, voice dreamy. Candice nodded.

"The age groups depend on the classes. You five are apart of the middle class, of fifteen through sixteen year olds. The first class is twelve through fourteen, and the last is seventeen through twenty."

"That's still a small number. Only thirty six kids in a private school?" Ramiriez spoke up. Willa quickly looked away, looking nervous.

Candice gave a quick yup. "Fiore Private is only for the elite," she said knowingly. "I graduated last year, and now I'm the seventh gym leader of Sinnoh."

Lilia blinked, seeming surprised. "So, how does the graduation work?"

Candice smiled. "Well, at the end of the school year, when you graduate from the end class, which is one group higher than you guys, they have a battle tournament. Twelfth place to fifth place gets to be gym leaders, and it goes by the weakest to the strongest. The top four are promoted to elite four," she said, eyes shimmering.

"Wow," Willa whispered. Candice nodded.

"I know, right? So that means you guys should try your very best and get strong so you can end up as the higher up gym leaders, or even elite four!" Candice proclaimed, exicted. She jumped up the last step and opened up the door on the right, in the school, allowing the students to go in first.

Lilia walked in with Coco(Chihiko) and Willa, looking around. It looked pretty much like a regular school, except much smaller due to the amount of students. However, it was extremely roomy, and the roof was a skylight, showing the rock ceiling, you know, from the school being inside the mountain. Candice again took the lead.

"Follow me to the girls dorms. The boys are just over there," Candice said, pointing to the hallway on the right, "So the boys should find it easy. Ramiriez and Kira are roommates in room 207."

The boys took their belongings and left to the boys dorms, saying bye and thanking Candice. The gym leader of Sinnoh nodded at Lilia, Willa, and Coco, and then kept on walking, leading the girls down the main corridor, where the Principal's Office was located, and to the right, where the girl's dorms where.

"Willa is in room 299, her roommate should be in there...Coco and Lilia, you two are roommates in room 300." Willa, who had already gone, went in her room after thanking Candice, and Coco and Lilia went in room 300. The room was large and clean, as well as very spacious. The carpets and wall were orange, and there was a bunkbed provided as well as two bathrooms and two seperate desks and one huge dresser to share. Both girls walked in and put their suitcases down.

"I call top bunk," Lilia breathed.

And this was the start of something new-and maybe, just maybe, something good.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of Pantherlily. I now have two girl slots open, all of the male slots are filled. Please send in OC's, and thank you to those who reviewed and sent them in. I have accepted Halloween Witch's OC's. Thanks for sending them in! Please enjoy the next chapter.**

As Lilia and Coco were busy unpacking, Candice's voice rang out from outside.

"When your ready, come outside and we'll be preparing to go to the cafeteria for a few snacks with the other classes. Then, the principle will give a speech," she said. Lilia nodded and quickly put away her last T-shirt into the draw that Coco had shared with her. Then she stood up and grabbed her bookbag, and Coco followed Lilia out the door. Willa was already waiting along with another girl.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's go-"

"Candice, aren't we missing two girls?" Coco interupted. The gym leader turned back and shook her head.

"Nope! The other two girls are coming late, since they live all the way on Yuusaka Region, which happens to be about thirty eight thousand miles from here. They'll be arriving tomorrow."

With that, the gym leader began walking, and the girls began to follow. Lilia looked over to Willa's roommate and smiled, trying to be friendly.

"Hi, my name's Lilia Bless, what's yours?"

The girl had long, green curly hair with black edges, and golden eyes. She wore a thin yellow cold shoulder cardigan sweater and red jeans, as well as a black vest over her top. Her shoes were bright gold sandals to match her eyes. To Lilia's surprise, she looked at her with a cold stare in her eyes and muttered, "Valika," before turning away and ending the conversation. Lilia shrunk back and walked over to Coco and Willa again.

"Hey, why won't she talk to me?" Lilia asked Willa, as she caught up with them. Willa pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I dunno," she mused. "She wouldn't talk to me very much, either. I think she doesn't like to talk."

Coco shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't like you," she said bluntly, and Lilia's jaw dropped as she smacked Coco lightly in the arm.

"Why not? I am very likeable!"

"Sure..."

_Smack._

"JUST KIDDING, GOSH!"

Candice looked over her shoulder at the three, and immediately they all blushed and quieted down, and kept walking, careful not to make any more loud noise as they finally got to the cafeteria. The other classes weren't there yet, but the boys seemed to be there, along with a Chaperone, who Lilia recognized as Hoenn's own Wallace, eighth gym leader who used water type pokemon. The girls took a seat on the other side of the boys, who all seemed to be there.

"Well," Candice said perkily. "Since we have time before the assemly starts, you can all go ahead and start making friends!"

Wallace nodded vigorously, and the boys and girls stared at eachother a little weirded out by their chaperones.

A small silence creeped up on them as suddenly, a boy decided to speak up. Lilia saw it was Ki-kun from the docks.

"Umm, hiya. I'm Kira Koizumi, but call me Ki-Kun. Haha," he mumbled, and then smiled as if in a daze where there were a bunch of unicorns dancing around his head. Wallace clapped his hands in delight as Coco stood up, a bit embarassed.

"I'm Chihiko Blake, but I prefer to be called Coco. So call me that. Yeah."

And with that, Coco sat down.

Next was Ramiriez, who looked calm as ever, appearing to want to get it over with and sat down quickly. Willa shyly stood up next, and said she wanted to be friends with everyone while looking away from the males shyly. Lilia went up next, figuring she could get it over with.

"My name's Lilia Bless. Call me Lily if you want, since Lilia sounds like an old lady's name."

A boy from the other side chuckled at this as he stood up. He had curly green hair with black edges cut into a short, neat style, and golden eyes. Lilia figured it out in about two seconds that he was Valika's twin brother. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with a grey vest with black buttons and a black tie on top, and wore pinstripe white and black pants and black shoes. He grinned, and Lilia knew for a fact he was one of the future class clowns, which contrasted greatly to his sister's personality.

"My name's Valentine Amaryllis. Nice to meet you all. I am the twin brother of Valika over there-men, keep your hands off," he joked. Lilia scoffed at his joke, and Valika glared at her brother as she stood up.

"My name is Valika." And with that, the girl sat down again as she glared at her brother, who simply looked way and shrugged.

Next was a caucasian boy with mossy green eyes and trimmed brown hair and a medium build. He wore a green V-neck shirt with a pokeball logo and light khaki pants with white sneakers. He looked a little nervous, but nodded.

"I'm Benjamin Glenn, but I prefer to be called Ben. It's nice to meet you all."

Following Ben was a tall, brunette boy with green eyes as well. He had tan skin and seemed a bit bored. He wore a dark red T-shirt under an unzipped black hoodie and wore khaki shorts and simple red sneakers.

"My name is Izuna Raider...Nice to meet you all. Let's all get along."

Lastly was a boy who seemed to be happy to be here, and was grinning a friendly smile. He had darker brown hair than Ben and Izuna, and blue eyes. He wore a red bandanna around his neck and a red vest over a short-sleeved black shirt, and simple jeans and white sneakers.

"Hi, my name is Jayden Ervek, and I want to do my best here and be great friends with everyone," he said, and then plopped down in his seat. Candice and Wallace nodded.

"Alright, you guys still have five minutes before the other classes get here. Go ahead and establish your cliques," Wallace joked, and the group of ten began to talk amongst eachother. Lilia saw that Ben, Izuna, and Jayden were hitting it off, each one grinning and talking, and Ramiriez seemed to be a loner, but looked to be preferring it that way. Ki-Kun was busy sleeping on the table, and Valentine and Valika were busy talking to eachother. Well, more like Valentine was talking to Valika. Lilia looked over to Willa and Coco.

"They seem nice," Willa said quietly, though cheerfully all the same. Coco nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what school will be like over here," Lilia mused.

"Full of surprises," Candice whispered, nodding, as the other classes began to come inside, taking seats.

**You never know what will happen here...**

**At Fiore Private.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the newest chapter of Pantherlily! I have a new OC here to help me with my disclaimers and A/N's while Lilia is busy in the story, thank goodness-**

**Lilia: I'm still here. Duh.**

**Le me: ...What did you do with my other OC?**

**Lilia: Blue over here doesn't own anything. Enjoy.**

**Le me: WAIT, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few workers in the cafeteria handed out snacks-packs of small cereal and such-as the principal walked over to the podium. Lilia wasn't surprised at all to see Cynthia Shirona, the champion of Sinnoh, standing there in a formal pinstripe business suit and skirt. She adjusted the microphone.

"Hello, new and old students of Fiore Private. It is an honour to have all of you future gym leaders here with us today. My name is Cynthia Shirona, as most of you may know, and I am the Principal here. However, I may not be here all the time, since I have Champion duties to take care of, so each class has a male and female chaperone. Beginning class, for twelve to fourteen year old's has Winona for the females, and Crasher Wake for the males."

Everyone looked to the class on the very left table in the room. The fourth gym leader of Sinnoh and the flying type user were standing by their respective genders, wtching carefully. They waved, and Cynthia went on.

"The middle Class had Wallace for the males, and Candice for the females."

A few good-natured cheers went around tha table for their chaperones, and Candice laughed as she shushed them. Cynthia smiled and turned to the table on the right.

"Ah, yes, and for the males for the End Class, we have Cilan, Chili, and Cress, from Unova, all for supervision. Arceus knows they need it," she mumbled in afterthought, and all of the male gym leaders in training grinned at this. "We also have Iris, eight gym leader of Unova, for the girls." And, then the girls began to cheer as a dark skinned girl with large purple hair pumped her fists. Cynthia sweatdropped.

"Anyway, since in the Middle Class, we are missing two girls, I expect the Candice to fill them in on what I say here today, yes?" Cynthia asked, and the determined ice gym leader nodded, blue eyes rigid.

"Alright. Thank you. So, as you all know, Fiore Private is an especially elite school for only the most powerful and promising trainers, from all across the region. You are selected every year, with a new class. If all graduate a semester, than the class moves up. If one, and only one student in the class fails, then the whole class will be replaced by a new one in the next year. So, for example, if someone from the middle class flunks the grade, everyone of them will be sent back to their homes, and they will not be moving up to the end class, and will be replaced by a whole new twelve students to go to the end class."

Lilia gaped. Coco whispered, "Harsh, much?"

"The beginning class last year failed, as two students failed the course and ruined it for everyone there. So, the middle class was empty this year, and we had to bring in new students to Fiore Private. This is our new middle class, and we also have a new beginning class, like every year. The end class here used to be middle class, and they graduated into end class with flying colors. We do hope they will be successful role models and treat the younger students with all due respect," Cynthia said, and the end class nodded.

"Now, I know some of you are wondering, why are some gym leaders older? For example, Byron, Crasher Wake, Fantina, and Wallace? Why aren't all gym leaders young, if they all graduated from Fiore Private? Well, they have been gym leaders from when they were young. It's simple. They did not retire, and the other gym leaders may not have been meant for the job and cracked under pressure. Simple."

Candice nodded, and Wallace grinned.

"So, we would like to thank all chaperones for taking time out of their busy schedules to come here and work with us. It is a great opportunity for all the students here," Cynthia said, and the chaperones recieved loud numbers of applause from the thirty students in the cafeteria.

"Because people have been putting in time and effort to this collaboration, we ask that everyone tries their best to help pull their class along. We do not tolerate slackers, and will not hesitate to pull you out of Fiore Private if you have not been showing appropriate worker's ethics." The Sinnoh Champion warned. All the students nodded as they ate their food.

"Alright, good. There are three main classes here in Fiore Private, only one for each grade. It iwll be like elementary school, not a regular high school, since there aren't enough of you to really have a solid schedule for. Chaperones will show you the classes, which you will report to every weekday. On the weekends, you are all free to stay in bed, sleep in, or even go catching pokemon or swiming on the beach. However, there is a nine o'clock curfew, and anyone not inside the school by that time shall be locked out for the night. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Also, I stress this importantly, to middle classes and up, no boys in the girls' dorms or girls in boys' dorms after five o'clock. I do not care what you are doing, it is prohibited," Cynthia warned, and everyone laughed. "You may go out and roam the class and island if your chaperone gives you permission. However, if you are acught sneaking out against your chaperone's word, or without permission, there will be a strict detention for three hours after school, the second time, five hours on the weekend, and the third punishment is suspension for two days, no questions asked," Cynthia said firmly.

"Textbooks and school supplies are provided, and breakfast will be at seven thirty to eight fifteen. You miss it, too bad. Class starts at eight thirty to three o'clock, and remember, ask chaperones to go to the beach or walk around. There is no dish duty or anything here, but laundry is done every monday and thursday. I suggest you get your clothes washed then, and any rooms with the lights on after the extra hour after curfew will recieve detention tomorrow. Any questions?" Cynthia asked.

No one dared to speak up.

"Good. Class starts tomorrow, but for now, I will let you all take time to get to know eachother. So tonight, we'll have a free beach day, and you and your class can either hike around the island for a pokemon adventure, or go to the beach and swim. All classes must stay together, though..."

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Choose what you want to do and get going!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lilia sighed as she put on her tied her hair in a ponytail. Her class had decided to go for a swim...Great...It was Tuesday, and the next time they would be able to do laundry was in two days, when her bathing suit would be stinky and gross. Ew. She had worn her usual two piece, the red one with white polka dots all over. She could pracitcally smell the mildew threatening to grow.

"Don't be such a spoilsport," Coco said as she took of her earrings just in case they got lost. She was wearing a rashguard over a one piece, which seemed to match her boyish attitude. Lilia sighed.

"I just don't want to get the dorm all smelly is all," she said back, and Coco shrugged.

"Well, we could hang it outside or something. No big deal. Plus, I'm actually excited to go out on the beach and swim. The water looked great."

"Lucky you," Lilia sighed, and then Coco chuckled as she dragged her out of the room by her hand. Willa and Valika were outside, with both girls standing awkwardly away from eachother. As Candice walked up from the laundry room, which was by the cafeteria, holding towels, the girls followed.

"So, how is Valika?" Lilia asked Willa, who seemed a bit itchy in a long sleeved and pants wet-suit. Willa looked at Valika, who emotionlessly kept walking infront of them.

"I think she's shy...She won't talk that much to me."

"Just keep trying," Lilia encouraged her. Willa nodded, abd Coco looked at the violet eyed girl.

"Hey, why are you wearing that wetsuit? I mean, don't you have a bikini or at least a one-piece? That thing looks stuffy."

Willa immediately paled and shook her head, face red and her voice dry. "I...I don't like revealing clothes. I...I don't own anything without sleeves or long pants," she said, and then stared ahead, ignoring Lilia and Coco's questioning looks.

Once the group of four girls were down from the mountain plateau, they saw Wallace watching over the boys, making sure they didn't drown eachother. Ramiriez was sitting by the edge, looking calm-yet, bored? The three musketeers, Jayden, Ben, and Izuna were splashing and screaming as they had a wrestling match in the water, and Kira was dazedly walking around in the sand as Valentine grinned, although he was buried in sand with only his head and fingertips sticking out.

"VALIKA! MY BELOVED SISTER! THERE YOU ARRRRREEE~!" Valentine singsonged, and Valika sighed as she ran up to her brother and he grinned. "I need some help here. Heheh."

Lilia rolled her eyes at Valentine's antics and lay a towel down in the sand, which she sat on. Coco and Willa did the same, watching Jayden and Izuna try and drown eachother on the shore.

"Hey, aren't you girls gonna go in?" Valentine asked, as his sister helped free his arms. Lilia shook her head.

"I don't want to get wet," she said, and then stuck out her tongue. Immediately, the three musketeers' ears perked up as they grinned devilishly and got out of the water.

"LILIA, GIVE US A HUG!" They screamed, and ran towards her, dripping wet. The poor brunette screamed as she got up and began sprinting away from the three, screaming her lungs out as she ran. Kira giggled, and Coco and Willa refrained from laughing. Poor Lilia ran as fast as she could, until she tripped over a rock and fell into the sand, all three boys tacklling her. Candice smirked.

"I'm all wet," she whined, and the three brunettes shook their heads like dogs, spraying her face with salt water. Valentine cheered, and Valika rolled her eyes at her brother, who got up and dusted the layer of sand off of his body. Ramiriez raised an eyebrow as he got into the water after grabbing a bucket from Candice, and then haphazardly filling it up and throwing it on Lilia, who had just gotten up from being attacked by the three wet dogs. A silence split through the air as Lilia stood there, dripping wet.

"I.

WILL.

MURDER.

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

And with that, A screaming Valentine was chased by a girl who looked very much like she could strangle him with her bare hands. Water flew from Lilia and sprinkled onto the sand, and Coco and Willa pointed and laughed at Lilia bopping Valentine on the head as he fell into the wet sand.

"VALIKA, MY SISTEERRR! HEEEEELPPP MEEEE!"

"No thanks," the golden eyed shy girl said as she sat on her towel and read a book, as her brother was pummeled in by a very angry dripping wet girl. Everyone laughed as Lilia finally hit him hard enough so he stayed down, and then got up, breathing heavily. Then she gihed, head hanging.

"I feel soggy."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of Pantherlily! Thanks for reviewing and waiting, since I updated this story last. To all who reviewed for chapter 6, I loved that part too! I was lulzing while I wrote, and my bro was all like, OMGz what are you doing, it was hilarious. I have decided to call Coco Chihiko in third person now...Anyway, I know you all hate A/Ns, so here it is! BTW, lilia is somewhere far, far away...HAHAHAH-**

It was the first day of school-the first day in which there was class, anyway. Lilia had changed from her pajamas to her usual red dress with her favorite pink petticoat with the yellow ribbon in the front and wore her pink sandals and took her black purse. She was excited to see how the day would turn out. Chihiko was busy drying her hair after a long shower, and her brown locks were flying everywhere.

"Coco, hurry up! We need to get going before Willa stops waiting for us and just goes to breakfast already!" Lilia said, and Chihiko sighed as she used the towel hanging on the chair and rubbed her head in it, towel absorbing the moisture from her pixie-cut. She grabbed her sweater and buttoned it over her blouse, then grabbed her red bookbag and nodded at Lilia who opened the door to see Willa and Valika waiting.

"Oh!" Lilia exclaimed, surprised Valika was here too. She was actually happy Valika was here, since now she had a chance to maybe make friends with her. "Good morning, Willa, Valika. We should hurry to breakfast, sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem," Willa said, smiling, cheery as ever, and Valika smiled a bit and nodded as the four girls went to breakfast at the cafeteria. They grabbed plates and after getting some food, sat down with the middle class. Lilia noticed the two new girls who had arrived from the Yuusaka region from summer vacation.

"Oh, hi! What are your names?" Willa asked politely. The first girl spoke up immediately, seeming to be brave as well as not shy at all.

"My name is Tris Miria! I am fifteen and a half years old," she said, and Lilia sweatdropped. She used to say that when she was seven. Tris had long, pale blue hair with dark blue tips tied up with a black ribbon. Her eyes were a seafoam green and she wore a yellow shirt with a huge happy face on top, and white pants that ended below her knees. She had a silver camera over her neck and a white jacket around her waist.

The other girl smiled timidly, and waved a little. "My name is Reina Naeon, and I'm fifteen, too," she said. Her hair was wavy and red with bright orange streaks and blonde tips tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were seafoam green as well, and she wore a faded navy blue jacket unzipped over a white T-shirt with several paint splotches on top, and wore ripped blue jeans, Her sneakers, as Lilia saw from under the table, were covered in bright doodles and she wore a necklace with a pokeball for the key-piece.

"I'm Lilia Bless, that's Chihiko or Coco, over there is Willa Smith, and Valika Amaryllis is the one sitting next to you," Lilia said, intriducing everyone. They didn't seem to mind, though.

"Hey, are you Valentine's sister?" Reina asked timidly and Valika nodded wordlessly. "He's always talking about you," she said shyly. Valika smiled a little, but then took a sip of her water, masking it.

Suddenly, the four boys on the other side of the table began whispering and laughing, and looked at Lilia who was oblivious. The girls didn't notice, and went on eating and talking. Soon, the time was up and everyone exited the cafeteria after lining up their dishes and scraping away trash and leftovers. The girls met outside of the classroom as they waited for whoever their teacher was to come out and open the door. Suddenly, the boys came out of the class, whistling nonchalantly.

"What were youg uys doing in there?" Chihiko asked, eye raised.

"Nothing," Jayden said breezily.

Lilia looked at him funny as all of the males began to laugh and stifle chuckles except for Rameriez, who got up and abruptly walked over to Lilia. He grabbed her arm, pulling her next to him so she could see the door, and pushed it open without walking in and a bucket of water came falling down, crashing to the ground and making the floor sopping wet. The other boys except for Kira looked at their failed prank in horror as Lilia balled her fists angrily.

"YOU.

FOUR.

ARE.

DEEEAD!"

Lilia ran after Izuna, Jayden, Ben, and Valentine, clobbering the air as she sped up. The four screamed like girls as she chased them past the hallway. Chihiko and Willa looked at Rameriez curiously as he sat back down next to Kira(who was babbling nonsense), wondering why he helped out Lilia instead of letting her get all wet.

It seemed that not everyone here was who they seemed to be...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of Pantherlily, sorry for the wait. I have relatives coming over and yesterday was really busy. I have decided to disregard nicknames for my story, since most are hard to remember when we have thirty six pokemon with nicknames, super sorry! Also, some pokemon had to be levelled down from the third evolution, since we can't have all sorts of Uber strong pokemon for everyone, sorry. But the chapter is here now, so please read, enjoy, and review! (hopefully) I don't own anything but Lilia.**

In class, Lilia had successfully caught both Jayden and Ben, and had thrown them in the classroom. All that was left was Izuna, and he had to come to class sometime...She sighed and sat down at her desk as Willa giggled, putting a pencil behind her ear and taking out some paper, continuing to laugh.

"What is it?" Lilia asked, a bit irritated already since she had almost gotten soaked by a prank earlier. Willa simply gave her the signal that she locked her lips, and threw her hand over her shoulder, as if she was tossing away a key. Lilia scoffed and turned back to staring outside the window, watching for Izuna and Valentine. Ben had already gotten his pants glued to his chair as punishment, and Jayden had been locked in the janitor's closet for about thirty minutes, but then released and come back. Class had started, with Steven Stone, or Mr. Stone for their teacher, and the two couldn't just ditch class. Both had to come sometime...Lilia stared outisde before focusing on her paper and writing some notes.

Chihiko and Willa continued to giggle to eachother, and Lilia twitched. If they were laughing about how she had almost gotten wet again by another prank, they would have the same fate as Ben who was looking very gloomy with his pants stuck to his seat.

"Ah, so does anyone know the term, competitive battling? If so, what are the groups that they call pokemon by?" Steven asked, smiling charmingly. Tris raised her hand, and did that, 'ooh, ooh,' thing that second graders did when they wanted to be called on.

Steven nodded at the blue haired girl and she beamed. "It's called tiers! Pokemon are seperated into tiers, which are groups depending on how much they are used, like OU, Uber, and Under used, Mr. Stone!"

Steven smiled and wrote the definiton down on the black board. "Yes, they are called tiers, and pokemon are grouped into these tiers by how much they are used in competitive battling tournaments. Ubers are the ones used most, OU, or overused, second most, Borderline, which is normal, UU, or underused, and Never used, and lastly, not fully evolved, which includes pokemon like Sentret and first evolutions. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and he continued. "Now, competitive battling is different from normal battling. Pokemon in uber tiers are usually strong, but most of the time have great status effect moves, like toxic or stealth rock, for dealing damage to pokemon and waiting it out, for instance, pokemon like Wobuffet, who know mirror move and future sight for dealing unceremonious damage, as well as Pain Split. We are going to do a demonstration, for our first project, on a perfect team in competitive battling. Our class will be split up into two groups of six that will provide one pokemon from each person to make a solid team, and then choose one battler to battle in a mini tournament."

A few cheers went around as the boys began to talk about how it would be boys versus girls, but then Steven continued,

"And I will pick each member for the teams."

Groans sounded from the room, when suddenly Izuna and Valentine burst into the room. Mr. Stone directed them to sit in the two empty seats. Lilia glared at them as they walked over and had Ramiriez and kira explain the project. Valentine smirked as Steven took out a piece of paper and began to read off the teams.

"Group one: Valika Amaryllis, Benjamin Glenn, Izuna Raider, Willa Smith, Tris Miria, and Kira Koizumi. Team Two: Chihiko Blake, Lilia Bless, Valentine Amaryllis, Reina Naeon, Jayden Ervek, and Ramiriez Silvana. Okay?"

Lilia groaned and proceeded to bang her head atop her desk repeatedly. She was stuck in a group with Valentine and Jayden! Several laughs went around the room as Lilia banged her head harder and harder. Steven smiled his uncanny grin and nodded at the students.

"So, after class, I have given you all permission to go outside of campus and have a meeting or discussion at the beach on what pokemon you will use, in a fun way...Miss Lilia? Are you quite alright? I think your forehead is starting to bruise."

"I'm fine, yeah yeah," Lilia replied, as she banged her head on her desk once more for the effect of it all. She then sighed and faced the window as the bell rang and everybody got up. Chihiko walked over after a few minutes of Lilia staring and poked her.

"What?" She snapped, a bit irritably, at that. Chihiko smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Team B has decided to swim, so we should change into our bathing suits for the meeting. C'mon, Lilia."

A bit loath, Lilia got up and grabbed her bag, wiping some blood from her forehead as the two walked to the girl's dorms. Lilia and Chihiko walked over and went inside of their room and changed into the slightly damp and very cold swimsuits from the day before. Both girls slightly shivered and wrapped towels over themselves before heading out with their pokemon. They walked down and out of the school, walking from the plateau of mountain and onto the sandy beach, where the rest of the group was waiting with towels and umbrellas set over the sand. Lilia twitched as she sat down, feeling extremely cold without the towel wrapped around her shoulders.

Valentine was busy going around the girls, complimenting them on their swimsuits. He was praising Reina on her white two piece with paint splotches on top, and she was blushing as she inched away from the golden eyed boy. He looked over, grinning at Chihiko, who smacked him away, and walked over to Lilia.

"That's a nice swimsuit, Lilia. Perhaps I'll get it wet again, hm?"

Valentine fell to the sand after being kicked in the face by a chattering brunette, who was glaring at him with her bright pink eyes. She grumbled as she got up and wrapped the towel around herself, and pointed at Valentine angrily.

"We're not here to flirt or mess around, idiot! Let's show off our pokemon and get it over with!"

"Fine fine, always so serious, Lilia! Calm down! Anyway, so I have a Dragonair, Swablu, and Shelgon."

Ramiriez showed them all his Liepard, Sharpedo, and Bronzor. Chihiko released her Luxio, Sneasel, and Granbull, which scared Valentine so bad he jumped into the water. Jayden showed off his Eevee, Charmander, and Ambipom, and Reina, her Jolteon, Growlithe, and Marshtomp. Lilia released her Meganium, Staryu, and Espeon, which she kept out, and hugged near her as she sat down.

"So, how should we do this?" Chihiko asked. Reina timidly spoke up.

"How about a balanced team of three elemental pokemon, and then three others? So, who has a water type?"

Ramiriez volunteered his Sharpedo, and for grass types, Lilia gave up Meganium. Jayden handed over Charmander for fire.

"Now, what other types of pokemon should we have for the remaining three slots?" Chihiko asked, and Valentine handed Dragonair's pokeball to her, shrugging. "A dragon type wouldn't hurt."

Reina volunteered her Jolteon and Chihiko, her Granbull. The six pokemon were noted down on a list and put away, thus ending the meeting.

"Now, Let's swim!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the next chapter of Pantherlily. Sorry for the wait, I was a bit stuck on what to do for the next chapter. But, nonetheless, I have the chapter right here, so please enjoy, read, and review! Thanks for reviews, appreciate it!**

Lilia was sopping wet, along with everyone else in group B, and was shivering, teeth chattering as she frowned, pink eyes glaring at the sand. She kicked a hermit crab from the beach, into the water, and sighed.

"Why did you just kick an innocent little crab to its near death?" Jayden asked, eye raised. She growled dangerously and he screamed like a girl, remembering the brunette was still mad about them trying to get her wet with a bucket of water.

"It's seven thirty, and I'm freezing cold from swimming, plus my bathing suit is all wet and I won't have it cleaned until tomorrow. And I still need to shower and then arrange all of my clothes for the next day, and then get a good night's rest just in case we have some hard work to do tomorrow," she hissed, and Valentine stifled laughter. She raised a fist at him and he stopped as she stomped further up the steps leading to the school and left them, as well as the rest of Team B, in the dust.

"Yeesh," Valentine remarked, and hurried to catch up to ramiriez as well as Chihiko. "Is she all PMS or something?"

Chihiko smacked him over the head. "Idiot..."

"JUST KIDDING, GOD!" Valentine screeched at her, and she threatened to slap him again, but Ramiriez glared at the both of them and they shut up. "Be quiet, people might be trying to sleep," he said stoicly, and they turned away from eachother right away. Reina walked up, looking a little confused.

"Uh...Valentine-san? I think Lilia said she wanted to hurt you, since you were being really loud, and to die in a hole..."

"Man, she is PMSing..."

_Smack._

"KIDDING! GOSH!"

The six students of the academy finally reached the plateau of the mountain, where they entered and the boys left the girls, and the girls left the boys. Reina went to her room and Chihiko and Lilia to theirs. After changing, they took showers and were blow-drying out their hair.

"Are you still mad at Valentine and the theree musketeers for their prank?"

Lilia's eyes twitched. "They will die tomorrow, Izuna and Valentine...They didn't get their punishments yet..."

Chihiko sweatdropped as she turned off the blow dryer and unplugged it from the outlet in the wall. "Um, yeah. Happy stuff right there." She combed out her short locks and walked over to the bed that was hers and she took a book out from under the pillow, where she opened it up and took out the red bookmark. "Give me a shout-out when your not crazy for revenge anymore, alright?"

Lilia muttered something before Chihiko jumped into her bed and began reading. The pink eyed girl sighed and stopped the hair dryer, yanking the cord out and climbing up the ladder to the top bunk, still mumbling about how much she wanted to throw them down a hole or something. Chihiko shrugged and turned on her mini-reading light as the light switch was turned off and they went to bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chihiko was ready earlier than Lilia today, wearing her white blouse and black jeans with staryu-shaped earrings. She had worn her regular slippers from the beach and was picking out sand from in between the foam. The door to the bathroom was flung open, Lilia fully ready, wearing a green dress with a white petticoat and glass-coloured blue sandals, but expression still looking the same as last night. Chihiko shrugged and grabbed her bag.

"Ready?" She asked, and the two left their dorm and waited a few minutes for Willa, Valika, Tris, and Reina to exit out of their dorms as well so they could eat breakfast togther at the cafeteria. Willa was wearing a lon sleeve silver and white striped sweater over a plain, white long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans, looking a bit warm but bearing it. Valika had her red long sleeve shirt and shorts with silver and blue sneakers, Tris, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a white tanktop and capris, and Reina with her usual white clothes spalettered in paint, but this time with high-lighter colored paint, like neon green, yellow, and pink. After double checking to make sure they had everything, they walked to the cafeteria together as usual.

"So how was your team meeting yesterday?" Reina asked politely, and Willa grinned.

"Great! We had a picnic in the grassy meadow on the east side of Fiore, and Candice let us bring food from the cafeteria. It was super fun and we picked out a great team!" They violete eyed girl replied, smiling. Chihiko grinned, and then poked Lilia, who was silent, glaring at the hall in front of her.

"What's wrong with Lily?" Tris asked, eye raised, looking curious.

"She's been like that all since last night...I think she's plotting revenge," Chihiko replied, acting cheerful when she said the words with malice. The other girls except for Valika backed away, creeped out effectively.

"We're here," Valika said, pointing to the entrance of the cafeteria. Reina nodded and lead the girls inside, and they got some food and sat down. The pink eyed girl was still busy glaring at the boys' table, and all of the males had noticed but Kira, who seemed busy dozing. It was actually a bit comedic.

"Yeesh, is she that mad for the prank yesterday?" Tris asked, eye raised. Chihiko nodded. "Why? I mean, its not like she got hit by the bucket. That Ramiriez guy had to step in and save her from being doused in a gallon of tap water."

Reina shrugged. "Well, she was going to get pranked, so I think she's gonna prank them."

Oh...They had no idea...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the news for my stories. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing any of them or anything like that! Yeesh! But, I have posted my news for my stories on my profile, so please check them out. I hope to get some positive feedback on this message after you read my profile! Please tell me what you guys think about the plans I have for these stories, in reviews. Still, 100th reviewer gets a new OC for Sinnoh Quest, but for TGT and Pantherlily, 50th reviewer will get to have a new OC as well. So get me to my review limit thingy and you shall get a new OC, as well as read my profile and tell me what you think of the sequel plans to my stories. Thanks! Read, this is urgent!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Hi, everybody! It's me, BMFT here with the newest chapter of Pantherlily, sorry for the wait**. ** I know most of you are angry for me taking a whole week to update, and I'm really sorry! I was busy with my summer school work and Sinnoh Quest, and didn't have much time to do my other stories. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review. Thanks for following my story, and don't worry, no OCs will die because of Lilia's anger! Probably! I don't own anything, enjoy.**

A blonde haired girl was walking forward through the halls of Fiore Private, crystal blue eyes looking around at the sights. The girl was extremely pretty, with short and layered, choppy blonde hair, and cool blue eyes that resembled pools of blue, crystal clear water. Her smile was innocent and happy, skin fair and pale, body and build skinny and small. She wore a strapless blue summer dress and white designer heeled sandals with ruffles all over, under the hem of the dress and on the cuffs of her slippers. The blonde girl had arm clothed cuffs that matched her dress and bobby pins all over her hair, making her seem very cute. She skipped a bit as she walked up to the door, and let herself in, smiling all the way. Eyes were all over her as she smiled, giggling.

"Ah," The silver haired teacher said, and smiled as he stopped writing on the chalkboard. "We have our new student here from the Hoenn region here. Everyone, this is our thirteenth student, Leila Kale. Say hello, class! Leila, my name is Steven Stone, or Mister Stone. Nice to meet you," The teacher greeted, and the blonde smiled and shook his hand. The class smiled at her and greeted her, and a girl with brown hair and pink eyes raised her hand, confused.

"Mr. Stone? I thought all classes had only twelve students. So why do we have thirteen?" The girl asked. Leila retained her happy and carefree smile as she looked at the twelve other students. "Ah," the silver haired teacher said, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, the principal, Cynthia, has decided to add two more students, one male, and one female, to each class to make a bigger diversity for the students. Also, she thinks that more students will add pressure to fighting for the top position of Fiore gym leaders, thus raising the bar and helping students to become better. Leila here had applied late, so Cynthia accepted her right away, and the male student shall be coming in the second week of school," Mr. Stone replied. The students nodded in understanding and smiled at the cute blonde in the front of the class, who giggled and smiled, everyone seeming okay with such a pleasent student.

"Leila, you may sit in the mid section of the class, by Izuna Raider and Valika Amaryllis. Will the two students raise their hands?" Mr. Stone asked, and Valika and Izuna raised their hands, and Leila began walking to the empty seat in the back of them. However, when she was midway to her seat, she tripped on the flat ground and let out an, "oof," and faceplanted. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, and then Willa ran over in shock and kneeled to the blonde girl, who was lying there, unmoving. She shook Leila's shoulder and the blonde giggled, groaning as she got up from the ground, blushing a bit embarassedly as she got to her knees and then stood up.

"Oh, sorry! Thanks for the help," Leila giggled, and everyone raised an eye at the clumsy girl as she sat in her seat, rubbing her forehead a little as she scooted her chair into her desk. The blonde seemed to be fine, not at all much injured, so everyone turned back to Mr. Stone, who smiled, uncanny grin unwavering. A few students seemed uneasy, but watched the teacher carefully. He smiled and turned to the board, where Team A and team B's members where written. He added Leila's name in chalk to Team A, and some students looked a bit uneasy at having such a klutz on their team, but sighed when Mr. Stone gave them a look that meant if they had any problems with the teams, they should see him. Which was a very scary thought. Lilia grinned. With Leila on Team A, they would have a big disadvantage. She smiled, although she did want to introduce herself to the seemingly nice and normal blonde, she couldn't help but smirk at Team B's near victory.

And that reminded her, she still needed to wait and see the Izuna and Valentine's reactions to her little payback prank.

The pink eyed brunette smiled evilly, and behind her in the fourth row, both a very creeped out Izuna Raider and Valentine Amaryllis sneezed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ooops! I dropped my stuff!" Willa cried out, as she tripped a bit and stumbled, accidentally letting her rolled up beach umbrella and water bottle go flying into the sand. Team A was at the beach for their next meeting, with special invitation by Candice and Wallace to train. The trainers had decided to have a picnic at the beach and decide which pokemon Leila would use. They were allowed seven pokemon each now, and Team B had to have one trainer sending in two pokemon. Team A was busy setting up a picnic spot now, laying out towels. However, the sand was extra loose and Willa wasn't the only one who tripped in the hot sand.

"Owie," Leila remarked, as she kneeled up and rose from the sandy beach. The others couldn't help but laugh a bit to themselves. The clumsy blonde had tripped about four times already, and it had only been fifteen minutes. She really was something, and they knew they didn't want her to have the commands in battle when she was more focused on trying to keep her balance. Leila got up and put her towel on the beach, finally collapsing on top and sighing, a few flecks of sand in her blonde hair and on her skin, also on top of her light blue and white polka dotted bikini. Valika, who was wearing a green, black, and yellow striped two piece that complimented her hair and eyes, and Willa, who wore a purple wetsuit with covered sleeves and pants, stared as everyone got together. Tris, who was wearing a yellow one piece with a two piece styled collar, grinned and put a foot ontop of the cooler in the middle of the mass of beach towels. The hyper acting trainer had proclaimed herself leader yesterday, much to everyone's dismay. it was clear she would be the one battling, as she even arranged the team for everyone, making sure no one else had a touch at the pokeballs she was in charge of.

"Okay, to review, our team is made up of six pokemon so far, which consists of these six: Vibrava from Valika, Flareon from Willa, Ivysaur from Izuna, Absol from Kira, Bronzong from Ben, and from me, my darling Togetic! Yipeee!" Tris exclaimed, doing twirls in the sand as everyone stared. Kira giggled happily and Leila brushed some short blonde hair behind her ears, crystal eyes seeming a bit curious.

"Ms. Miria? You guys don't have any water types. That won't make a balanced team," Leila said, unknowing that the comment she had just made set Tris off internally. Everyone eeped except for Kira, who seemed highly oblivious, as usual, as Tris's mouth twitched, the corner of her smile freezing and tugging, desperate to turn into a fat frown. The leader of Team A forced a smile at Leila, who grinned back, still oblivious with Kira, not knowing Tris looked ready to explode, almost. "Well then, darling, would you care to rearrange our team for us?" Tris spat, eyes narrowed, and Leila smiled.

"Okay!"

Six other jaws dropped, and Tris pursed her lips as Leila walked over to the cooler with many pokeballs sitting on the top and began to re-group them. Once she had six in one pile, she added one from her belt and smiled, then stepped away from the cooler. Valika walked over to the cooler and inspected the decisions made by Leila, who was smiling like she was the happiest person in the world to be alive right now.

"We have, Houndour from Willa, Swellow from Tris, Fraxure from Valika, Phanpy from Ben, Ivysaur from Izuna, and Riolu from Kira. Plus, Starmie from Leila," Valika said, after reviewing the pokeballs. Tris thought for a moment, and nodded, then shrugged. "I guess it could work," she said, and everyone nodded at Leila's choice.

"You have a Starmie? Aren't those hard to train?" Ben asked Leila, who smiled and shook her head. "All pokemon are easy to train if you give them the time of day," she remarked sweetly, puffing her chest out, proud, and then miscalculating her step and falling over, missing the cooler. Willa giggled and helped the blonde up, who smiled sheepishly and dusted some sand off of her face and body.

"So then," Izuna said, and grinned as he tossed some brown hair out of his eyes, "Should we start the training?"


End file.
